Bianca Natale
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: La primera Navidad de Carlisle y Edward. 1918. Regalo de Navidad lamentablemetne atrasadísimo para Janelle Rathbone.


**Amiga Invisible: Janelle Rathbone**

**Petición:** _Aw, quiero un fic dedicado al perfecto de Carlisle y su primer navidad con Edward neófito, sólo los dos. Quizás un poquito de slash, quizás no. Pero que sea una relación especial. Un Carlisle atento y cariñoso; y un Edward misterioso y, en su momento, tierno. Con regalitos de navidad y todo._

* * *

**Bianca Natale**

Alcé la vista del montón de papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía atento a todos los ruidos que provenían de afuera: el viento filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles. No había ningún humano en varios kilómetros a la redonda, era lo menos que podía hacer para facilitarle las cosas a Edward.

La nieve que se acumulaba al otro lado de la ventana me recordaba la fecha en la que vivíamos, más de lo que lo hacía el calendario pegado en la pared: 24 de diciembre. Recordé con vaguedad que era Navidad, una festividad que mi padre solía festejar y que yo hacía mucho no celebraba. No tenía mucho tiempo para las festividades cuando estaba ocupado trabajando. Volví a pensar en las fechas, ya habían pasado 3 meses y unos cuantos días desde que había convertido a Edward.

A veces, mientras miraba a Edward contemplar la ventana en silencio, o cerrar los ojos y escuchar todos los sonidos, me preguntaba si de verdad había estado bien condenarlo a... esto. Me preguntaba si de verdad Elizabeth Masen habría deseado _esto_ para su único hijo. A veces me preguntaba si Edward no estaría resentido conmigo por haber...

- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunté preocupado al verlo levantarse de la silla donde se había sentado desde hacía varias horas.

Sacudió la cabeza con rápidez. Era un poco incómodo, me habría gustado que me dijera como se sentía de verdad y no que mintiera. Claro, no podía estar seguro de que me mintiera, pero después de más de 3 meses de convivencia ya había descubierto que al poder leer mi mente, haría todo lo posible por no hacerme sentir mal. Y eso me frustraba un poco.

- Lo siento - se disculpó de inmediato.

Suspiré, en cierto sentido él me recordaba un poco a mí, aunque claro, mi vida no había sido tan... difícil. Yo no había conocido a mi madre y después de mi conversión había perdido todo contacto con mi padre, podía creer que él había seguido adelante y que habría muerto de vejez o algo así. Edward, en cambio, había tenido una vida bastante normal hasta que el brote de gripa lo cambió todo. A veces pensaba que cuando se quedaba sumido en el silencio, simplemente pensaba en sus padres. Edward solía ser muy reservado con sus pensamientos.

- Quería saber si... podríamos ¿salir? - pidió luego de un rato de observar por la ventana con interés. Sopesé las probabilidades de tropezarnos con algún problema y decidí que lo más seguro era que todos los humanos se encontraran lejos del bosque. Para mis adentros deseé que así fuera.

- Sí, por supuesto.

Salimos de la casita en silencio, algunos copos seguían cayendo y el viento ya no soplaba con tanta fuerza como en la mañana. No había muchos rastros de vida silvestre a nuestro alrededor, aunque quizás fuera porque había caído una gran nevada el día anterior o simplemente porque ya estaba atardeciendo. Edward se detuvo y contempló el cielo, era hermoso, en partes teñido de rosa y en partes de violeta por las nubes que se acercaban.

- El crepúsculo... - susurró sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, detecté un rastro de nostalgia y tristeza en su voz al decir esa palabra. Pero preferí no preguntar, sabía que si se sentía con ánimos de contarme el porque lo haría. Eso solía funcionar, aunque no podía olvidar su estupor inicial cuando se encontro respondiendo las preguntas que yo ni siquiera había verbalizado. En ese momento había parecido muy confundido, casi perdido.

Retomamos nuestra marcha en silencio hasta adentrarnos en lo profundo del bosque, donde los árboles eran tan altos y tan numerosos que impedían el paso de la luz. Edward sonrió un poco al contemplar los montículos de nieve, casi parecía un niño que hubiera descubierto la nieve por primera vez.

- A mi madre no le gustaba dejarme jugar con la nieve... temía que me enfermara - me dijo en voz baja - y después, cuando crecí, bueno, creo que perdí el interés.

Se inclinó y tomó un puñado de nieve con una mano. Casi esperaba que la hiciera una bola y me la arrojara o algo así. No me importaría, lo que fuera con tal de verlo feliz.

- No creas que no se me ocurrió - volvió a decir con una sonrisa un poco más amplia - pero hubiera sido mejor tomarte por sorpresa. Ya sabes, ver tu rostro y averiguar como ibas a reaccionar.

- Sería divertido - admití y arrojé nieve contra su rostro, la esquivó, por supuesto, pero decidió que quería jugar un poco más.

Cuando finalmente regresamos ya el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto negro, yo sin embargo, me sentía bastante contento, esperaba que de verdad, Edward se hubiera divertido. El sonido de una campana muy, muy lejos nos hizo voltear a ver la ventana. Edward se disculpó y caminó hacia el otro cuarto, lo cual era raro, bueno, la razón del otro cuarto era por si necesitaba privacidad, me encogí de hombros y volví mi atención a la hora. Oficialmente ya era...

- Feliz Navidad... - dijo Edward parado frenta a la puerta sosteniendo un pequeño paquete entre sus manos que tendía hacia mí. - ... papá.

Hubiera podido asegurar que me sentía como cualquier hombre que escuchará a su hijo pequeño pronunciar esa palabra. Claro, Edward no era un niño pequeño, y aún así me sentí eufórico. Volví hacia mi escritorio y tomé un pequeño paquetito que le di. Tomé el que él sostenía y vi la confusión en sus ojos mientras lo abría. Yo hice lo mismo. Era una carta escrita de su puño y letra, al leer las líneas me sentí más... emocionado. Alcé la vista para ver su reacción.

- ¿Mi madre escribió esto? - preguntó y pude percibir que él también estaba emocionado.

Antes de enfermar tan gravemente, Elizabeth había escrito muchas cartas y me había pedido que las guardara para su hijo, ya que estaba segura de que él sobreviviría para leerlas. Pero jamás había encontrado la oportunidad para hacerle llegar esas misivas, hasta ahora.

- Feliz Navidad... hijo.

Edward sonrió y me dio un abrazo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso me volvió optimista. Quizás el principio hubiera sido extraño pero tenía la seguridad de que, nos las arreglaríamos. Todo iba a salir bien.

**----  
N/A: De nuevo pido disculpas. Sé que debí subir este fic hace 3 meses, ¡Tres meses! lo sé, soy una maldita bastarda que no debería inscribirse a los retos. Y me siento fatal. Me escondería bajo algún lugar peligroso pero aún debo un reto. Lo lamento. Siento muchísimo que más que regalo de Navidad este haya sido un regalo de Primavera. **

**Lo de las cartas fue tan... extraño, lo sé, pero es que juro que se me secó el cerebro. 1918 y no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada más, Lo mismo me paso con el título. Perdón por eso también.**

**~ Misa.**


End file.
